So Cold (OS pré 5x16)
by Calypsoh
Summary: inspiré des promos du 5x16 : Lisbon semble absorbée par une mystérieuse enveloppe qui en elle même constitue un terrible dilemme. L'orage fait rage dehors...et dedans! Quelqu'un frappe soudain à la porte...


**Coucou tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? ****Alors, voilà ce jour nouveau marque le retour de Caly dans la section "OS": **

**Enfin bref, me revoilà aujourd'hui pour vous proposer une petite scène que je rêverais de voir dans le ****5x16****; bon alors évidemment, on s'arrache tous et toutes les cheveux de savoir ce que Lorelei va engendrer comme conséquences et surtout à savoir si le fameux ULTIMATUM posé par notre brunette va porter ses fruits. **

**Pour ma part depuis le ****5x08**** certaines choses me trottent dans la tête et je souhaitais vous les livrer avant que Bruno nous donne sa vision des choses (il exagère ce Heller de vouloir absolument imposé ses scenarii...). Je me suis inspirée des promos de l'épisode (habit de Lorelei, scène de l'ultimatum, spoiler selon lequel Lisbon découvre l'implication de Jane dans l'évasion de Lorelei) et globalement la scène que je vous propose se situe juste après le retour de la terrible "maitresse", mais avant d'éventuels actes dramatiques (ambulance?) **

**Bref, comme tjs je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques; je ne sais pas, je crains de ne pas être tout à fait parvenue à rendre toute l'épaisseur que je souhaiter donner à cette scène, vous me direz. J'ai essayé de jouer sur la position des personnages l'un par rapport à l'autre car j'aime l'idée un peu "metteur en scène" où chaque position et chaque geste a une portée et une incidence. Par contre la fin est volontairement ambiguë et chacun est libre d'interpréter ce que fera Lisbon... **

**Je vous recommande aussi d'écouter une musique qui me semble bien en adéquation avec la fin et qui m'a inspiré le titre de cette OS (musique que j'écoute en boucle depuis un sacré moment je dois dire) : il s'agit de ****So Cold**** de Nikisha Reyes-Pile. **

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise **

**NB: SPOILER saison 5 évidemment…**

**So cold (spéculation d'après promo du 5x16)**

L'obscurité s'était abattue sur Sacramento et le nuit s'annonçait orageuse à en juger les trombes d'eau qui tombaient avec fracas. Le claquement des gouttes charriées par le vent contre les vitres constituaient une musique aussi lancinante que lugubre. Les volets pourtant fermés claquaient néanmoins sous l'assaut des bourrasques qui faisaient rage à l'extérieur.

Il devait être près de trois heures du matin et le sommeil avait totalement déserté l'âme de la jeune femme qui demeurait immobile et silencieuse dans une semi-clarté. Assise sur son canapé écru aux côtés d'une petite lampe de salon allumée, seule source de lumière de la pièce, ladite brunette semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion, les yeux rivés sur une enveloppe posée sur la table basse devant elle. Un mug empli de café qui avait largement eu le temps de refroidir trônait également mais la jeune femme s'en désintéressait complètement. Elle ne pouvait que songer aux évènements de la journée, et si elle était honnête, elle devrait même avouer que cette malheureuse intrigue trouvait ses sources de nombreux mois auparavant.

Térésa Lisbon n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, ni à laisser ses émotions dicter sa conduite professionnelle mais aujourd'hui elle se trouvait acculer à un dilemme, une fois encore par la faute d'un être qui lui était cher…L'histoire semblait se répéter inlassablement : enfant, la jeune Térésa avait dû choisir entre l'amour qu'elle vouait malgré tout à un père violent et le devoir de protéger ses petits frères en péril à cause de cette même figure paternelle. Puis elle avait dû choisir entre avoir une vie familiale simple et un métier qu'elle adorait mais qui ravageait toute possibilité de vie privée constructive, sacrifiant ainsi sa proximité avec ses frères et sa nièce. Enfin, aujourd'hui, elle devait choisir entre ses principes moraux fondamentaux et son désir impérieux de sauver une âme déchue mais précieuse. Ses yeux émeraude se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'enveloppe marron posée sur la table qui constituait tout le cœur du dilemme. Elle savait que l'agent fédéral assermenté qu'elle était aurait dû remettre ces documents à la police, entre autre à son supérieur Bertram qui aurait bien été contraint d'appliquer la loi sans pouvoir étouffer une fois de plus le scandale. Alors que faisait encore l'enveloppe dans l'appartement de Térésa, qui la détenait ainsi depuis plusieurs mois ? Elle qui ne pouvait se résoudre ni à la dévoiler, ni à purement la supprimer…

Lisbon resongea alors à l'affaire qui venait de refaire surface : le cas Lorelei Martins. Après avoir été appréhendée l'année précédente, complice de John le Rouge tout autant que maîtresse improbable de Patrick Jane était parvenue à s'échapper de prison et menait une cavale effrénée depuis plusieurs mois. Et voici que la veille, la fugitive avait torturé et tué une femme blonde sans le moindre regret. Selon les premières constations, la victime pourrait être au fait de certains éléments capitaux quant à la mort de Miranda, la sœur de Lorelei, six années plus tôt. Très vite les autorités en charge de l'enquête, Kirkland en tête, en avaient conclu que Lorelei menait à présent une vendetta personnelle pour retrouver les assassins de sa jeune sœur. S'en était suivi bien sûr une conversation compliquée avec Jane. Lisbon l'avait rejoint dans son grenier où le consultant continuait sa traque obsessionnelle de John le Rouge. Quand il avait eu vent des dernières nouvelles concernant sa maîtresse en cavale, le mentaliste n'avait pas semblé plus surpris que cela. Il s'était simplement contenté d'écouter sa partenaire lui donner les détails puis avait demandé à rejoindre l'équipe sur cette affaire. Rien de plus, Lisbon lui avait lancé un regard significatif, auquel Jane n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui faire passer un message mais il ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre. Comme d'ordinaire, comme tous les jours depuis des semaines, des mois, des années, le mentaliste écartait sa partenaire des sentiers les plus tortueux de son âme. La journée de la veille comme celle qui venait de s'écouler s'étaient déroulées ainsi, à un rythme effréné, tout le monde tentant de mettre la main sur la fugitive introuvable. Après avoir travaillé près de quarante huit heures sans interruption, Lisbon avait finalement dit à son équipe de rentrer aux alentours de minuit : Rigsby lui en fut reconnaissant, lui tardant de retrouver son fils. Cho quant à lui avait proposé de rester encore, offre que la brunette avait déclinée.

_« Nous devons être en possession de toutes nos facultés, cette affaire va être longue et difficile. Alors rentrez Cho_. » avait-elle argumenté gentiment mais fermement.

Le loyal agent asiatique avait cédé, conscient qu'effectivement il devrait dormir un peu. Une fois seule au bureau, Lisbon avait cherché Jane mais ce dernier avait disparu, alors, agacée elle était rentrée chez elle. Arrivée dans son appartement désert, la jeune flic avait posé ses affaires, préparé un café, rangé son arme et son insigne à leur place habituelle. Elle était montée prendre une douche salvatrice puis était redescendue au salon, les cheveux encore mouillés, vêtue d'un pantalon noir d'intérieur et d'une chemise blanche crème. Alors dans un geste lent mais assuré, elle avait ressorti de sous un tiroir de son secrétaire l'enveloppe marron qu'elle y avait scotchée il y avait des mois.

Ainsi se retrouvait-elle là, sans avoir bougé depuis des heures, tournant et retournant les éléments dans son esprit sans parvenir à prendre une décision.

Elle fut soudain sortie de sa torpeur par des coups à sa porte d'entrée : quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite, à cette heure tardive, par un temps pareil. Nul besoin d'être mentaliste pour avoir deviné qui se tenait derrière la porte. A vrai dire, en son for intérieur la jeune agent attendait cette visite, preuve que la personne concernée avait bel et bien compris le message implicite envoyé par ses nombreux regards appuyés de ces deux derniers jours. Lisbon hésita une seconde à aller ouvrir car elle redoutait un peu l'entrevue mais elle n'était pas femme à fuir les difficultés. Et elle avait le sentiment que ce soir certaines choses devraient être dites. Aussi après quelques instants, les coups réitérèrent à la porte, toujours de manière posée, auxquels la flic consentit à répondre. Quand elle posa la main sur la poignée, elle ferma une seconde les yeux, consciente qu'elle allait devoir jouer l'un des rôles les plus difficiles de sa vie. Puis lorsqu'elle eut pénétré ce personnage à incarner, elle ouvrit la porte.

Ainsi qu'elle s'y était attendu, elle tomba sur deux yeux bleus familiers qui la fixaient avec sérieux. S'appuyant sur le côté de la porte entrouverte, Lisbon ne dit pas un mot, fixant celui qui était trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête, sons costume trois pièces d'ordinaire impeccable ravagé par la pluie abondante sous laquelle il se trouvait sans doute depuis un moment. Patrick Jane n'était pas un homme raisonnable, même quand il s'agissait du simple fait de se munir d'un parapluie pour ne pas finir malade. Les deux équipiers n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant plusieurs instants, se contentant de s'observer avec gravité. Etrangement ce fut le consultant qui brisa le silence d'une voix inquiète.

« _Nous devons parler._

_- Je sais_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour l'inviter à rentrer au sec. _Je vous attendais_. »

La réplique de Lisbon ne surprit même pas Jane qui avait compris de quoi il retournait. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'essuya le plus possible les pieds sur le paillasson et pénétra dans cet antre qu'il connaissait bien. Lisbon ferma la porte derrière lui et partit dans la cuisine sans prononcer un mot, tandis que Jane demeurait dans l'entrée, n'osant pas bouger. Son équipière revint munie d'une serviette éponge qu'elle tendit au mentaliste.

« _Quittez votre veste, je ne veux pas que vous m'inondiez la maison_ » dit-elle sèchement.

Jane s'empara du linge propre et entreprit de quitter son habit trempé. Tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage et les cheveux, Lisbon demeura debout, à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant d'un air sérieux. Le mentaliste en profita pour l'observer à son tour : ses cheveux humides ondulant, son chemisier blanc, sa petite stature et ce regard de feu où cohabitaient détermination et sensibilité…Tout cela rappela étrangement au mentaliste une autre femme dont il avait eu la visite impromptue quelques heures plus tôt à son motel. La ressemblance le troubla plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre aussi décida-t-il de détourner le regard un instant.

« _Le temps fait rage dehors_ » jugea-t-il bon de lancer maladroitement.

Mais cela ne fit pas réagir Lisbon qui restait immobile et droite, les bras croisés, résolue à n'accorder au mentaliste la moindre marge de manœuvre.

« _Visiblement l'orage n'est pas qu'à l'extérieur_ » commenta Jane qui déposa la serviette mouillée sur une chaise de l'entrée.

Là encore il croisa le regard figé de sa partenaire qui ne cilla pas une seule fois : elle attendait. Et le consultant savait parfaitement ce qu'attendait l'agent Térésa Lisbon.

_« C'est moi qui ai fait évader Lorelei de prison il y a trois mois_, lâcha-t-il sans autre préambule.

- _Je sais_, se contenta-t-elle de dire froidement.

- _Vous aviez des doutes, forcément_.

- _Non, je le sais_ » persista-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

Pour le coup le grand mentaliste eut l'air d'être surpris : il s'était douté que l'intelligence de Lisbon l'aurait poussé à deviner la vérité mais de toute évidence, elle semblait bien plus sûre d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« _De même que je sais qu'elle ne vous a jamais kidnappé_, continua Lisbon d'une voix nette. _De même que vous avez volontairement causé votre accident de voiture contre l'arbre, en prenant le risque d'être sévèrement blessé._

_- Vous feriez une excellente medium_, tenta d'ironiser le consultant néanmoins épaté par tant de clairvoyance.

- _Je_ _suis seulement un excellent flic, même si vous en doutez souvent_. » fit-elle d'un ton placide avant de consentir enfin à bouger pour se diriger vers le centre du salon.

Jane se prit cette remarque de plein fouet et couva du regard celle qui s'éloignait clairement.

_« Je n'ai jamais douté de vos compétences en ce domaine_. »

Lisbon ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'empara de son mug de café posé sur la table. Elle ne put que constater que son breuvage était froid, préparé depuis des heures. Devant le plissement imperceptible de sourcil qu'opéra la jeune femme en attrapant la tasse, Jane sourit :

« _Vous n'avez jamais aimé le café froid, pourquoi le préparer si tôt en avance_ ? dit-il gentiment.

- _Vous n'avez jamais aimé dire la vérité, pourquoi venir ce soir m'avouer ce que je sais déjà ?_ » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, sèchement mais posément, avant de partir jeter le café froid dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Cela eut pour effet de faire perdre son sourire au visiteur : il savait qu'une Lisbon en colère n'était pas facile à apaiser mais ce qui le surprit était le calme froid dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Elle ne lui criait pas dessus, ne lui reprochait pas violemment ses innombrables mensonges. Elle se bornait à attendre, simplement.

« _Parce que j'ai senti votre regard accusateur posé sur moi ces deux derniers jours et que j'ai estimé devoir crever l'abcès_, répondit Jane qui s'avança à son tour vers le canapé en la voyant revenir.

- _Dîtes plutôt que vous vouliez savoir jusqu'où j'avais fait remonter mes découvertes. Vos actes ne sont jamais désintéressés, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Jane n'aimait pas voir son équipière si froide, elle semblait s'être retranchée derrière une façade de glace infranchissable qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il la vit alors s'asseoir sur son fauteuil écru, à côté du sofa, montrant clairement qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'ils se retrouvent assis côte à côte.

« _Je peux même entendre vos questions d'ici_, poursuivit-elle en levant son regard déterminé vers celui qui était encore debout. _Je vous sens cogiter en silence_.

_- De même que je sens le trouble qui vous habite. Vous êtes en plein dilemme, je suppose_. »

Une fois encore Lisbon ne répondit pas, laissant les non-dits prendre le relai mais elle posa son regard sur l'enveloppe présente. Jane y porta à son tour son attention et n'eut nul besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Il inspira profondément, ses yeux azurs ne pouvant se détacher de ce document.

_« Depuis quand_ ? demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.

_- Depuis des mois_, fit Lisbon sans broncher. _A vrai dire, j'avais tous les éléments en main une semaine après votre prétendu enlèvement. »_

Jane ferma un instant les yeux : il n'avait rien vu.

« _Comment_ ? poursuivit Lisbon qui faisait à la fois les questions et les réponses. _En faisant analyser le cric de votre coffre, dont vous vous êtes servi pour fracasser la vitre de votre DS. A priori rien n'aurait poussé la police à chercher dans votre propre véhicule l'arme de votre agresseur. Mais alors que votre DS abîmée avait été ramenée au garage du CBI et après votre sortie de l'hôpital, je suis descendue pour l'inspecter plus précautionneusement et j'ai trouvé dans votre coffre deux débris de verre que j'ai vite identifiés comme étant ceux de la vitre brisée. Comment auraient-ils pu se trouver là sinon parce que vous aviez vous-même utilisé le cric pour faire croire à une attaque. Mensonge 1. »_

Lisbon arrêta alors un instant son récit pour voir Jane assimiler les informations et se diriger vers la fenêtre derrière elle, pour tourner le dos à son équipière qui continua.

« _Ensuite_? Reprit Lisbon. _La scientifique a épluché la voiture accidentée dans laquelle nous vous avons retrouvé au milieu des bois et les analystes ont attiré mon attention sur un étrange bout de bois appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Eux en ont conclu qu'il y avait pénétré après la collision, quand la conductrice s'est extirpée de là et qu'il n'avait pas grande importance. Pour ma part, je sais que vous l'avez volontairement mis, à la place d'un conducteur absent tandis que vous dirigiez vous-même le véhicule de Lorelei contre l'arbre, laissant ainsi à cette dernière le loisir de s'échapper…en voiture alors que vous affirmiez qu'elle était partie à pied. Mensonges 2 et 3._ »

Jane continuait d'écouter le raisonnement de son équipière, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre aux volets fermés, assaillis par les rafales de vent et de pluie. Comment était-elle parvenue à lui dissimuler tant de choses ? A aucun moment il ne s'était douté d'une telle progression dans les découvertes de la jeune femme qui reprit la parole, toujours assise et concentrée.

« _Quoi d'autre_ ? _Eh bien, je me suis rendue le week-end suivant au motel d'où vous m'avez appelée lors de votre « cavale ». La gérante se souvient très bien vous avoir vu aller et venir à votre guise : étrange pour un otage ! Vous aviez même demandé une chambre sans télé, afin sans doute que votre maitresse n'entendent pas aux informations que vous clamiez partout avoir été kidnappé par elle, cela aurait gâché vos retrouvailles romantiques_. »

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec plus de virulence, laissant transparaître un dégoût qui blessa Jane. Ce dernier se retourna vivement pour regarder celle qui lui était toujours de dos, dans son fauteuil, et reçut la réplique suivante en plein visage.

« _Mensonge 4_. »

Sentant que le mentaliste s'était retourné vers elle, Lisbon fit pivoter un peu sa tête en direction du côté, pour se trouver de profil à Jane.

_« Dois-je continuer ?_ » dit-elle sèchement.

Le mentaliste baissa la tête, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau pendant plusieurs instants où ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, tentant d'intégrer les informations. Puis ce fut autour de Jane de parler.

« _Lorelei est venue me voir tout à l'heure_, dit-il d'un ton neutre en se retournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. _Elle était dans ma chambre quand je suis rentré._ »

Derrière lui, toujours de dos, Lisbon se pinça les lèvres : ainsi il venait de recommencer. Mais elle se domina, enfouissant au plus profond d'elle-même ce sentiment de trahison auquel elle ne parviendrait pas à s'habituer.

« _Elle cherche bel et bien en venger Miranda et est désormais convaincue que John le Rouge lui a menti toutes ces années_, poursuivit Jane, toujours impassible. _Elle accepte de m'aider à le retrouver_…

- _A quelle condition cette fois_ ? demanda sèchement la jeune flic qui se crispait dans son fauteuil.

- _Que je la couvre, que je l'aide à s'enfuir et que_…, s'interrompit Jane, confus.

- _Et que ? _

_- Que nous tuions John le Rouge ensemble_ » finit-il par avouer malgré lui.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il entendit son équipière lâcher un petit rire sardonique, qui tentait en vain de dissimuler sa colère.

« _Charmant_, ironisa-t-elle, _Bonnie and Clyde dans toute leur splendeur_. _Et où est-elle maintenant ?_

_- Je l'ignore, elle est partie de chez moi sans me dire où elle allait_, dit-il sincèrement.

- _C'est ce qu'on appelle une union libre je suppose_, ironisa Lisbon méchamment.

- _La bassesse ne vous va guère, Lisbon._

_- Tandis qu'à vous elle vous sied à merveille_ » rétorqua-t-elle limpidement.

Jane laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude, fatigué de ce jeu auquel lui et son équipière se livraient depuis son arrivée.

- _Et comment gardez-vous le contact_ ? tenta-t-elle néanmoins de savoir, en bonne enquêtrice.

- _Lorelei sait toujours où me trouver, c'est elle qui reprendra le contact quand elle le décidera. _

_-Et quoi qu'elle fasse, vous la couvrez, naturellement_, remarqua la brunette en haussant les épaules, toujours assise sur son fauteuil.

- _Quoiqu'elle fasse, je garde sa trace car elle seule peut me mener à John le Rouge_ » se borna une fois de plus le consultant.

Jane sentit alors Lisbon se lever de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui, à pas lents : elle se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres derrière lui et parlait d'un ton atrocement insolent.

« _Dîtes moi, Jane, il me semble avoir oublié quelque chose rappelez-moi déjà les deux raisons pour lesquelles vous traquez John le rouge depuis dix ans_ ? »

Jane se raidit en pressentant le terrain sur lequel allait s'aventurer la jeune femme : jamais auparavant elle n'avait usé de cet argument, par égard à la douleur du mentaliste.

« _Vous savez_ ? continuait-elle en baissant peu à peu la voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. _Ces raisons pour lesquelles vous mentez, volez, manipulez et trichez ? Les deux raisons pour lesquelles vous avez tué un homme de sang froid ? Les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous refusez de vivre, d'avancer et d'aimer de nouveau_ ? »

Quand Jane sentit le corps de son équipière frôler son dos, il se raidit encore plus, attendant qu'elle lui assène le coup de poignard qu'il méritait indéniablement.

« _Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles pensent quand elles voient de là-haut ce que vous faites aujourd'hui avec Lorelei_.., murmura durement la jeune femme à l'oreille du mentaliste qui ferma les yeux en tentant de ne pas imaginer les regards éplorés d'Angéla et Charlotte sur lui. _Quand elles vous voient pactiser avec le diable soi-disant en leur nom… _»

En son for intérieur, Lisbon détestait ce qu'elle était en train de faire : utiliser ainsi les souvenirs d'Angéla et Charlotte Jane de manière aussi malsaine lui donnait envie de vomir et pourtant elle avait osé. Elle tenait à mettre Jane face à ses contradictions et aussi face aux limites de ses raisonnements géniaux. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait poursuivre longtemps ainsi, quand bien même s'était elle conditionnée pour le faire.

_« Si encore, vous me disiez aimer réellement Lorelei, vouloir la sauver des griffes de John le Rouge ou même l'aider à se racheter, je crois que je pourrais y trouver un sens et un certain honneur_, reprit-elle avec un peu plus de clémence. _Mais là, je suis perdue…je ne vous comprends plus_.

- _Vous ne m'avez jamais compris_, lâcha Jane durement qui se retourna violemment pour faire face à celle qui venait de lui faire si mal en lui renvoyant les images de sa famille bien-aimée. _Vous n'avez jamais voulu admettre que je ferais tout pour retrouver le meurtrier de ma famille, TOUT, vous m'entendez ?_ _Si pour obtenir la véritable identité de John le Rouge je devais épouser Lorelei ou assassiner mon meilleur ami, je le ferai. Et ça vous n'avez jamais voulu l'accepter !»_

La colère noircissait à présent les yeux d'habitude si chaleureux du mentaliste mouillé qui dominait de sa haute stature la jeune agent qui ne cillait pas. Elle endurait vaillamment cette tempête d'émotions tout comme les volets extérieurs subissaient les assauts de l'orage.

« _Je suis cette logique depuis dix ans et rien ne me détournera de mon objectif_, aboya-t-il.

- _Il y a une faille dans votre logique_, dit Lisbon qui avait retrouvé son ton apaisant habituel.

- _Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? _

_- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas sacrifiée l'an dernier_ ? »

La question figea le consultant qui ne l'avait pas senti venir, perturbé par cette confrontation violente avec celle qu'il appréciait tant.

« _John le rouge vous proposait son amitié, vous aurait accueilli dans son cercle intime et vous auriez enfin atteint votre objectif_, poursuivit-elle les yeux brillants. _Il ne vous demandait qu'une chose…moi._ »

Le visage de Jane perdit aussi de sa fureur devant l'air de nouveau candide de celle qui gardait la foi malgré tout.

« _Et vous ne m'avez pas tuée, vous avez refusé de me livrer à lui._

_- Je n'étais pas certain de l'issue_, tenta-t-il de se justifier en arborant un air faussement sévère. _Rien ne me prouvait qu'avec votre mort j'atteindrai mon ennemi._

_- Alors vous m'avez gardée pour plus tard,_ s'énerva-t-elle de nouveau, _pour le sacrifice ultime !_

_- NON_ ! s'insurgea-t-il, outré qu'elle puisse penser cela.

- _Alors pourquoi Jane ? Dîtes-le moi._

_- JE NE SAIS PAS_ ! hurla-t-il, perdu. _**JE NE PEUX PAS**_ ! »

Entendre Jane crier ainsi n'avait rien d'habituel pourtant Lisbon ne broncha pas, demeurant les yeux levés vers le regard confus de son équipier. Celui-ci tenta de retrouver son calme en inspirant profondément tandis que Lisbon reprit posément.

« _Va pourtant venir le jour où vous devrez choisir, Jane. Vous ne pourrez suivre longtemps les deux routes : aider des criminels comme Lorelei ou Brett Stiles dans le but de progresser dans votre vengeance contre votre ennemi et travailler avec l'équipe ne sera plus compatible longtemps. La confrontation ultime ne sera pas le seul moment où vous aurez à trancher_ !

- _Et quant est-il de vous, vertueuse agent Lisbon_ ? poursuivit le consultant en désignant du doigt la table basse du salon où se trouvait toujours l'enveloppe. _Vous détenez depuis des mois un dossier accablant à mon sujet qui à lui seul me mettrait sur le banc de touche de manière définitive et pourtant vous ne l'avez toujours pas remis aux autorités. Pourquoi ?_ »

Troublée, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et les tourna elle aussi vers l'objet indiqué tandis que Jane continuait son argumentaire.

« _Votre logique à vous aussi comporte une faille : vous dîtes défendre la loi, la justice et en même temps votre foi profonde vous pousse à vouloir sauver mon âme. Vous ne pouvez à la fois être un agent irréprochable et me protéger. Vous aussi vous aurez bientôt un choix à faire, tout comme moi_. »

Térésa devait bien admettre que là encore le mentaliste avait su retourner la situation à son avantage.

« _Et vous aussi vous avez peur des conséquences de ces choix…tout comme moi_. » conclut doucement Jane qui cette fois posa un regard doux sur la petite femme devant lui, aux yeux perdus.

Ainsi s'achevait leur difficile confrontation, sur ces mots à demi-avoués selon lesquels ils resteraient indéniablement en désaccord malgré cet étrange sentiment qui les unissait. Ils demeuraient un moment à s'observer, si proches l'un de l'autre : lui toujours trempé et sentant son cœur froid s'emballer sous le poids du regard émeraude qui le perçait tellement à jour elle tiraillée entre son obligation de stopper les folies de cet homme et son envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner de sa froideur.

Comme s'il lisait en elle, Jane porta sa main sur la joue tendre de Lisbon qui ferma un instant les paupières pour savourer ce contact aussi réconfortant que blessant. Pendant une seconde, Jane se pencha, presque résolu à embrasser celle devant laquelle il n'avait jamais réussi à capituler complètement. Mais alors que ses lèvres allaient toucher celles de Lisbon, le mentaliste s'arrêta, conscient que c'était pas du tout un bon chemin à suivre. Il vit le visage de la jeune femme se tendre imperceptiblement : quoiqu'elle eût les yeux fermés, Térésa avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se jouer, ce qui avait failli se produire et le fait que son équipier se soit ravisé. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle expira doucement, signe de sa déception mais aussi de sa compréhension. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur le regard navré de Jane. Ce dernier se redressa, et après avoir lu en Lisbon un accord pour stopper ici leur folie, s'éloigna d'elle pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Au passage, il regarda l'enveloppe qui renfermait les preuves de sa culpabilité mais ne fit rien pour la saisir, bien qu'il ne doutât pas que la jeune femme l'eût laissé faire. D'un pas nonchalant, il alla vers la chaise où était posée sa veste, toujours bien mouillée, qu'il repassa à la hâte. Puis, il jeta un dernier regard vers la jeune femme debout devant la fenêtre, celle qui aurait pu être sa rédemption mais qu'il avait choisi de rejeter. Enfin, il sortit de l'appartement, laissant Lisbon seule avec ses doutes et sa confusion. Quand elle eut ravalé ses larmes qu'elle ne tenait pas à laisser couler, elle s'approcha de la table basse et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Désormais, elle savait quoi en faire…

**FIN**.

6


End file.
